Multiple individual users engaging in a multimedia conference may be able to view and hear one another irrespective of the users' physical locations. In this manner, multimedia conferences may allow disparately located users to participate in activities generally associated with collocated users, such as panel discussions, multi-person interviews, or classes.
In some instances, a user may initiate a multimedia conference session for participating in a multimedia conference through a first endpoint device, but may later wish to transfer the multimedia conference session to a second endpoint device. For example, a user may initiate a multimedia conference session using their work desktop computer, and the user may later wish to continue their multimedia conference session using their mobile phone. This situation may occur, for example, when a user starts a multimedia conference session at their office, and would like to continue the multimedia conference session upon leaving their office.